


A Gentleman's Room

by MaeveBran



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-11
Updated: 2006-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy finds herself in an unfamiliar situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Gentleman's Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/gifts).



> For jedibuttercup, for the btvsats_love drabblethon. She requested Buffy/Wesley, Illyria/Wesley, or Buffy/Giles.

Buffy was startled upon waking. She stared at the unfamiliar ceiling, the book lined walls, the dark wood paneling, and the dark velvety drapes. The room screamed English Gentleman. She looked over beside her but that side of the bed was empty, but there was an impression of someone's head.

Buffy's head was vaguely throbbing and most of the night before was a blur. Whose bed was she in? It was either Wesley's or, Heaven forbid, Giles's. She remembered flirting with both last night. She did remember kissing someone. But who? She decided to find out, so she got dressed.


	2. Ready to Face the Day

Buffy found the piece of fabric that had masqueraded as her top last night and her equally brief skirt and donned them. She strapped on her sandals and slid her stake into its customary place in her waistband. Somehow she never really was ready to face what may come unless she had her wooden stake.

Now that she was ready to face whatever or whoever awaited her, she ventured out the door. She found herself in a familiar hallway of the apartments in the London Watcher's Council building. As both Giles and Wesley had apartments there, it was no help.


	3. Breakfast

Buffy wandered down the hall. At 9am it was deserted. Most everyone was at their offices in the north wing or sound asleep from getting in at dawn after patrolling all night.

Buffy crept toward the kitchen to find breakfast; although her stomach recoiled from anything substantial, she still needed something. She looked at the four doors that remained between her and the stairs. It would be embarrassing if Xander or Andrew saw her; she could bear that. If either Spike or Angel should happen to see her, she could not imagine what would happen.

She continued on with stealth.


	4. A Bad Morning

Buffy finally made her way to the kitchen, where to her surprise sat Wesley, Illyria, Angel, Spike and Giles. 

Oh no, I have to face them with an audience. 

While the two Souled Vampires had been all right with her dating other men in the four years they had been living and working here, ever since that final battle in Los Angeles, her boyfriend had never been someone they worked as closely as they did with both Wes and Giles. She considered turning around and running-- okay, walking swiftly-- to her own apartment.

"Good morning, Buffy," greeted Angel.

Too late.


	5. Facing the Crowd

Buffy fully entered the room. "Good morning, all," she said to the waiting audience. She sensed that they had all been talking about her just before she entered. "I hope you saved me some breakfast."

"I have some eggs here with your name on them," Angel said as he slid a plate toward her on the counter.

"Thanks," she said as she grabbed a fork and dug in. Not that she was starving, but it was a way to for stall the questions she was hoping to avoid.

"Now that the Slayer is up, it is time for me to turn in," Spike said as he left.

"I desire to see what the small slayers are up to," said Illyria imperiously. "Come, Wesley." 

"I go where I am commanded," Wes managed as he was practically carried out of the kitchen.

Buffy's relief was almost visible. Angel glanced at Buffy and Giles. He faintly sniffed the air but didn't say anything.

"I'll leave you two alone. You obviously have things to talk about." Angel said as he took off the apron he'd been wearing. "Buffy, if you need me, you know where to find me," he said cryptically as he left.


	6. Facing the Music

Buffy looked at Giles shyly. He looked at her. Nothing was said for fully two minutes.

"I hope you slept well, Buffy," Giles finally spoke.

"I did, thank you," Buffy answered. "Giles. Uh. Last night is kind of blurry. What happened?"

Giles chuckled and Buffy looked scathingly at him. He shook his head. "I should imagine it was. I haven't seen you drink that much since that time with Spike. I guess the five year anniversary of the collapse of Sunnydale really hit you," he answered.

"I guess it did," Buffy agreed, then went to the drawer under the phone on the far side of the room and rooted around a bit. She triumphantly held up a bottle of aspirin, then opened it and took a few. "I'm still fuzzy on the details, Giles."

"You were drunk and coming on to me. I used that to get to my room where I could watch you to make sure you didn't get alcohol poisoning," Giles answered.

"But why were you in bed with me?" Buffy asked, a little confused though Giles's answer had made her feel a bit better. She hadn't made a fool of herself, then.

"You wouldn't let go of my arm," he answered. "Not that I minded."

Buffy went from being relieved back to being confused and it showed on her face.

"You've grown into a lovely woman Buffy. I'd have to be dead not to notice," Giles said. "It has been a long time since I've thought of you as a daughter."

He had gotten her attention with that last statement. "It has?"

"Since before the Hellmouth was closed. I think I had stopped before you decided to make all those slayers, but definitely when you made that decision, I knew you had grown up," Giles explained.


	7. Surprises

Buffy was stunned. Giles thought of her as a woman grown. Not the whiny little teenager she had been when she first moved to Sunnydale.

"You really see me as a woman grown? Really?" she asked.

Giles moved closer to her and leaned down till their lips were almost touching. "Yes, I really do think of you as a woman." Then he leaned the rest of the way and she met his lips in a fierce kiss. Once Buffy got past the idea of kissing her old Watcher, she really lost herself in the kiss.

Eventually they broke apart. Buffy was stunned. She had been kissing Giles, and she'd liked it very much.

"I'm sorry, Buffy, I didn't really mean to do that," Giles said.

"Don't be. I rather enjoyed that," Buffy answered. "Giles, I just find it a bit strange, that's all."

"First, you could start calling me Rupert," Giles said. "That is, if you're serious." 

"All right Rupert. I am serious," Buffy tested. "So what do we do now?"

"I think we do that again." Giles suggested.

"I'm all right with that." Buffy leaned up and kissed Giles. This time she was the one who deepened the kiss.


	8. Happily Ever After

Later, Buffy again found herself in the bedroom with book-lined walls. The difference was that this time she knew where and why. She was there with Giles-- no make that Rupert. She lay satisfied in his arms, thinking about that day, some twelve years ago, when she met Rupert. She'd never have guessed she would end up here.

Buffy woke with a pain in her stomach. She swung her legs over the bed and tried not to wake her companion, but he woke anyway.

"Is it time, Buffy?" asked Giles. Buffy ran her hand over her swollen abdomen and nodded.


End file.
